This invention relates to bale-tie wires and is directed to novel improvements in the design and structure of bale-tie wires.
In the past, bale-tie wires have been considered the most desirable method of securing and holding baled materials which are released from baling presses. Because of the large stresses and pressures involved in compressing baled materials, it is necessary to utilize large diameter bale-tie wire as a securing medium with the bale-tie wire commonly made having formed looped ends thereon. The looped ends are generally closed with identically extending legs looped about the major axis of the wire. When the bale-tie wires are positioned about a compressed bale, the looped ends are assembled into a knotted joint. Primarily, such bale-tie wires have been intended for hand tieing, although mechanical devices have been utilized to reduce operator fatigue in engaging the looped ends of the knot together. Not unexpectedly, such large diameter bale-tie wires are very rigid and difficult to manually handle because of the excessive pressures necessary for simultaneously deforming the looped ends apart to provide engagement of the looped ends into a tied-knot. However, the labor costs and the forces required in securing the looped ends together are a disadvantage of such bale-tie wires and has resulted in the necessity of utilizing increased lengths of wire to provide flexibility to permit manual joining and completion of the looped ends together. To overcome such difficulties bale-tie wires having opened looped ends have been developed; however, such wires cause snarling of the wires during shipment and non-usage.